


Something That's Ours

by The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NOV 30 - Vine/Meme Reference, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, hopefully!, this was supposed to be silly then got deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff
Summary: Post-WS, probably at least six months.Baz takes Simon to his family estate so he can stretch his wings. Simon wants to show Baz the stars.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557748
Comments: 22
Kudos: 172
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Something That's Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carry On Countdown 2019 - vine/meme reference day. This was supposed to be something silly but then it morphed into something else & I'm honestly not mad about it. Hope y'all enjoy.

**SIMON**

We’re walking the grounds of Baz’s family estate when we see them. 

I almost think they’re birds at first, but then they’re fluttering above us in the dusk and I realize they aren’t birds at all. 

I point to the sky. “It’s freakin’ bats!” 

Baz nearly jumps out of his skin. I snort at him; I can’t help it. He’s trying to sneer—I’d know that look anywhere after sharing a room with it for seven years—but it slowly turns up at the corners of his mouth until he’s smiling at me proper. 

“Vine quotes aren’t a personality, Snow,” he says, but there’s no venom in it. No venom, and he’s reaching down to lace our fingers together. 

It’s _good,_ to hold hands with Baz. To be here together. To _be_ together, full stop. It’s easy again, being with him, and getting easier by the day, now that everything’s behind us. 

I squeeze his hand with mine. “It’d be sort of funny, wouldn’t it? If you turned into a bat? Y’know, like in Normal films.” 

“ _Funny_ is a way to put it.” 

“Bet you’d make a cute bat, Baz. Also I could carry you ‘round in my pocket—”

“You’d likely forget I was in there—”

“I could put on one of those shirts you’re always trying to get me to wear—the ones with the chest pockets and the buttons—”

“A _button-up_ —?”

“—You could take a nap in there. In the pocket. Or. _Baz._ We could fly together, you and me. If you were a bat, y’know?” When I glance at him, his lips are quirked up at the side. It makes me smile, too. 

“That’s completely preposterous, Snow,” he says, but he’s still smiling. He’s soft, Baz is, underneath it all. I love it. I _love_ being the one who gets to see it.

I nudge him in the ribs without letting go of his hand. “Why? Could be fun, yeah?”

“I’m decidedly not equipped for flight, Snow. And I can’t very well **Float like a butterfly** myself up into the sky; I’ve not got the stamina.” 

I nudge him again and grin. “Y’sure about that?” 

It’s pretty dark out, and I’m not sure when Baz fed last, but I think there’s some colour in his cheeks. (I love getting to see that part of Baz, too.)

Our hands are still clasped together, swinging loosely at our sides as we keep walking. I can’t help thinking about flying—about us flying _together_. Not with Baz as a bat, obviously; though I do think that’d be funny. (And I _do_ think he’d make a cute bat; there’re some that look like little winged dogs.) I’m thinking I could hold him, take him up there with me. 

That’s why we’re out here, for me to fly. To stretch my wings away from the Normals, to get some fresh air. 

I’ve flown some, since America. But that time I picked Baz up—that time I took him into the sky with me—was the only time I’ve ever flown with him. The only time we’ve ever flown _together._

It was the only thing to do then, at that moment. I’ve thought about asking if he’d like to do it again. It’s much better circumstances out here. We’re alone, and it’s quiet. No murderous vampire hybrid weirdos. Nothing’s on fire. Nothing’s hurting him. Or me. 

I don’t know if he’d want that. My therapist—my _new_ therapist—says it’s important to ask things, otherwise you still won’t know them. _That’s the only way to know what others are thinking, Simon._ That’s what she says. Says I can’t assign thoughts and feelings to other people, or whatever. Because I’m not a mind-reader. 

Sometimes I think mind-reading’d be easier than actually asking things. But she also says that sometimes the important stuff is hard, so. 

"Baz?" I say, and I squeeze his hand again.

“Simon?” he says back. He calls me that, now. Not as often as I’d like, but more than before. (It gives me a little jolt of pleasure every time he does.)

“Would you. I mean. D’you…” I don’t know how to _ask._ But I’m trying to do better. I’m trying to _be_ better, for us. For him. For _me._ “You ever thought about flying? I mean. With me. Out here…”

The sun’s nearly gone, now. Soon the only light will come from the moon and the stars.

The stars are brilliant out here, without the lights from the city. 

“Baz,” I say again, and I stop. He stops, too. (We’re still holding hands.) “I could show you the stars.” 

Baz looks like he’s sucking on his teeth. “You’ve shown me the stars, Snow—”

“Not like this.” 

It’s true. Not like _this._

There was that time, in our room. When I had enough magic for the entire world. I practically _gave_ him the stars that night, without even knowing that’s what I wanted to do. That I wanted to give him _everything._ All that I was. 

All that I _am._

There was that night, in the back of the truck. Months and months ago, now. I was desperate, and I wanted him. Wanted to hold _on_ to him. It was the best I could do, then; the closest I could come to telling him what I wanted him to know: _I love you._

And now, after everything…

I just want to share my world with him. 

I can’t give him the stars. But I can take him to them. 

“ _Simon_ —”

“It’ll be fine, yeah?”

“I could _fall_ —”

“No, you won’t. I won’t let you.” I face him, and take his other hand in mine. “Besides, you’ve your wand. I’m sure you’ve enough stamina to **Float like a butterfly** yourself long enough for me to catch you again.” 

He rolls his eyes, but I’m pretty sure I’ve won. 

“C’mere,” I say. I’m grinning so hard, it’s hurting my cheeks. 

“Has this been your plan all along, Snow?” he says. He’s raising an eyebrow at me even as he steps into my arms. “Is this how you finally end me?”

“Right, yeah. Just had to seduce you first.”

“It’s a very well-thought out plan; I’ll give you that. I didn’t think you were capable—”

I shut him up with my mouth, and he melts into me, his arms wrapping tight around my shoulders. He sighs against my lips when my tail coils itself down his leg. I pull him close by his waist, but then I sort of forget my plans. Baz’s mouth is well distracting. _Baz_ is distracting, full stop, and after we fly I’m thinking I might want to get him off out here. It’s quiet. We’re alone. I’d love to see what his face looks like as he comes with starlight shining in his hair. 

Fuck, that’s well romantic, innit?

I could keep kissing Baz forever, if I let myself. The best part is that we have _time_ for that. 

First, though. First I’ll show him the stars. 

I let go of his mouth gently. When his eyes flutter open, they’re pools of shining black and grey and silver. They’re lovely.

_He’s_ lovely.

I pull him closer to me, if that’s possible. “You ready?” 

His arms tighten around me. “Go on then, Snow. Just remember Fiona’ll have your head if you inadvertently end the House of Pitch.”

I snort as my wings start to spread. “Nah, Fiona loves me.”

Baz smirks and lifts an eyebrow. “Reluctantly.” 

“You holding on?”

He swallows and looks away. “Yeah.” 

I hold his waist tighter. “I’ve got you.”

“I know.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.” 

“And Baz?”

“Hm?”

“Call me Simon,” I say. And then I take off. 

  
  


**BAZ**

My eyes are squeezed shut as Simon rockets us into the sky.

I’m too afraid to ask myself why the fuck I agreed to this. 

_To make Simon happy._

Yes, well. That _is_ the goal, isn’t it? My constant objective. He’s finally come back to me, after all those months of him pulling farther and farther away. I’ll never get tired of seeing him smile. I’ll never take his happiness for granted again. 

The wind is blowing through my hair, whistling through it. I cling to Simon as hard as I can without breaking his bones. (Because I _could_ break them; I’m strong enough for that.) The air is rushing in my ears as we climb up and up and _up._

And then we slow down. _Time itself_ seems to slow down. I can hear Simon’s heart beating madly in his chest as his wings work to keep us afloat, as they beat against the sky. 

He’s _strong._ So strong. Strong in every way imaginable. 

I tangle my legs with his. Anything to be closer to him, to not be suspended and helpless in mid air. 

He won’t let me fall. I know that. 

I’ve still not opened my eyes. 

“Baz.” It’s a whisper in my ear, barely heard against the sounds of the wind and his wings and his _heart._ “Open your eyes, love.” 

I can do this. I _can._

I open my eyes, and the world comes alive around me. 

I remember us, sat on my bed—a few years ago now, I can hardly believe it—as Simon held my hands for the first time. Me drunk on Simon’s magic. Drunk on _him_ as the two of us brought the stars into Mummers House _together_. Simon’s magic. My spell. Two magicks drawing from one another to create something wondrous and beautiful. Something that was _ours._

“Can you see them?” Simon says now. 

_Of course I can see them, Snow; I’m not blind,_ I think.

“Yeah,” I say. Breathe. _Sigh._

I hold him tight as I pull my face back to look at him. There’s starlight shining in his curls, moonlight in his eyes. He’s grinning at me.

He’s lovely. _So_ lovely. 

“ **Twinkle twinkle** ,” he says, and I smile back at him. (I can’t help it.)

And then he kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> [This art I drew for day three of the countdown goes with this ficlet pretty well, so I'mma leave a link for that here if y'all want to see!](https://thehoneyedhufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/189394144457/the-fic-im-posting-later-sort-of-ties-in-to-this)
> 
> (Here's [the vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug1f0A30-F4) I chose to ref, btw)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thehoneyedhufflepuff) I'm a disaster over there.


End file.
